


And you will be my- Future

by orphan_account



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [23]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andrzejki, Divination, M/M, The Dumbledore brothers are not impressed, phoenix legend, until they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bathilda put a finger to her lips, positioning the candle just right, “Look”.A shadow of the blob was cast onto the wall.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243037
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	And you will be my- Future

Professor Bathilda Bagshot, the celebrated Historian, a secondary mother figure to the Dumbledore children, she was truly amazing.

Who else would be able to unite the brothers, Albus and Aberforth, in such a way?

The two looked to each other in perplexed amusement as the scholar placed a bowl of water in front of her four guests.

Aberforth, Ariana, Albus, and Gellert sat in a row around the kitchen table.

It had been so long since Bathilda had seen the three Dumbledore children together. It was a rarity and she could not let such an opportunity pass. They had shared a lovely meal together, chatting about this and that. Neither Albus nor Aberforth knew how the conversation had turned to divinations, but it had.

It had brought them all to this point.

“A game.” Bathilda assured. Ariana, as she knew, was extremely skittish around magic. But if she could pass off the magical art as a game, all would be well. “To unlock the future.” Bathilda began, speaking words of hocus pocus and waving her hands above the bowl.

Albus watched as the liquid … did not change in the slightest.

Aberforth rolled his eyes, shooting his brother a look as if to say ‘Are we really going to stay and listen to this?’

Albus looked to the two on either side of him. His sister and Gellert were practically at the edge of their seats with interest.

How could he say ‘no’ to them, so he simply nodded at Aberforth once.

The younger Dumbledore leaned back into the chair, defeated.

“Who would like to go first?” Wise eyes looked to Ariana, “Will it be you?”

Ariana looked away, but she had a small smile on her face.

“Gellert?” Bathilda moved on.

“Yes.” He sat up straight at his aunts call.

“Are you brave enough?”

And of course Gellert was more than ready to partake, he and divinations went together hand in hand.

Though Albus had never believed in such things, he found himself- 

There was something about the way Gellert reacted to his visions, to ideas of the future.

-It was hard not to believe in him.

With a wave of Bathilda’s wand, all light was extinguished.

Ariana gasped.

When the light returned Aberforth was comforting his sister, whispering soothing words to her, “It will be alright.”

“I’m so sorry Ari dear.” Bathilda stood holding a single lit candle, face filled with concern, “It will not happen again.” She promised.

The young blond did not yet dare to look, yet she nodded from within her brother’s arms.

Still apologetic for the shock she had caused the troubled witch, Bathilda moved her attention to her nephew. He watched her with fascination as she handed him the candle, “What am I to do?” He asked.

Bathilda revealed a small medal bowl full of beeswax shavings, “Take this wax, melt it well, and pore it into the basin. Think hard on what you wish to know of the future.”

Just as he was told, Gellert picked up the medal bowl, placing the flame below to heat the wax until it became a beautiful amber liquid.

The smell of honey filled Albus’s nose, he was utterly hypnotized by Gellert’s eyes as they danced from the glow of the flame.

“Good, now pore the wax into the water.” Bathilda moved the bowl closer to him, “And find hidden within the shape your future will hold.”

Gellert did as he was told, closing his eyes in an attempt to focus completely.

All eyes now, including Ariana’s, watched as the wax hit the cool water. It took form instantly.

Albus found himself wondering what shape it would take, what Gellert’s future would hold. 

He knew what the other probably wished to see there, revolution and glory. But how could such a concept as this manifest?

Gellert opened his eyes, looking into the water.

“Well?” Bathilda urged, taking the candle and medal bowl from his hand, “Don’t be shy.”

And Gellert reached into the cool water, extracting his future with his own hands…

“What is it?”

Aberforth snorted as Gellert inspected the wax closely.

“It doesn’t look like anything!”

Bathilda put a finger to her lips, positioning the candle just right, “Look”. A shadow of the blob was cast onto the wall.

“It’s…” Ariana began, straining her eyes to interpret the piece.

“Still nothing.” Aberforth finished for her, “What a shame.”

But as Gellert twisted the wax in his fingers, the shadow changed shape until wings seemed to spread from the form, taking the shape of, “A bird.” Gellert sounded disappointed, “What does that even mean?”

“I suppose you will have to wait to see.” Bathilda turned to Albus next, intent on asking if he was ready for a turn. But he was not. “Albus? Is something the matter?”

Gellert let out a deep sigh as he moved to place the wax down. But a voice stopped him.

Ariana had taken great interest, moving away from her brother, “Look at the crown of the bird.” She pointed at the shadow, “I know that shape.”

And by the look of it Albus and Aberforth knew it too. The two Dumbledore boys had eyes as wide as an owl.

“What is it?” Gellert asked, “Is there a meaning behind such a bird?” He asked the three.

Albus and Aberforth shared a look, both sure of the creatures meaning, yet unsure of how it could possibly relate to Gellert.

“Albus?” Gellert tried again, addressing the one he most expected to receive an answer from.

But it was Ariana who was the first the speak, “There is a legend in our family-

* * *

**a/n:** _It was far too much for me to add poring it through a key too X_X (though they would not have done such a thing anyway... and they were not in communication at the time either)_

_I_ _posted to tumblr a while ago but I also wanted to move it here, and now that it will be close to time time :) !_


End file.
